


Nothing Happened

by Adeline_Hatter



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, Jay's a liar, Relationship Problems, angst angst angst, technically canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Hatter/pseuds/Adeline_Hatter
Summary: Jay just never quite believed them did he?Takes place in an AU where Nya becomes Ronin's Arbiter partner a year or two after Wu disappears.





	Nothing Happened

It was a new case, a case she’d stayed up multiple nights looking over to solve, and Ronin had made them both coffee before settling into help go through the evidence with her. 

 

_ Nothing happened.  _

 

She was with Jay, and Ronin had recently met someone he was hitting it off with, they had come by the office to pick him up for lunch a few times, and they were pretty, sweet, exactly what Ronin needed to enjoy himself, and he made them crack up a lot. 

 

_ Nothing. Happened. _

 

Her and Jay’s relationship for once was actually going well they could actually have a conversation again without one of them being nervous around the other, they had moved in together a couple months ago as well. 

 

Sure he hadn’t been happy when she told him she was joining Ronin in being an Arbiter for the NCPD, but he hadn’t protested it much either. Just smiled and said he’d support her through anything she did, like a decent person would. 

 

_ Nothing Happened Jay.  _

 

Things were going good for once in her life, even with the loss of Master Wu a few years ago, she’d settled into her job easily after the Commissioner had taken one look at her and gone, “You better not be here to ask for a job.” He then proceeded to call Ronin because he’d rather have a reckless Arbiter than a reckless rookie cop. 

 

_ Nothing happened Jay.  _

 

Until that day. 

 

_ Get. Out.  _

 

* * *

 

The new case was a good one, an escaped murderer was on the loose in the city, and the Commissioner had no woes against the convict showing up a little battered and bruised. 

 

Ronin liked his job, he could see Nya’s glee as she looked through the file her eyes moving as her hair swayed in time with her coat in the wind as they walked along main street, he pressed his hat low to his head with his hand. 

 

“So I’m going to go questioned the first five people on this list.” She began, she was in charge despite him being the senior here- Not actual senior, he was only thirty-two. -not that he minded of course, she had a good head for this stuff, “You take the other five, wow they really only give ten names for this stuff, fucking detectives.” Her muttered curse was music to her ears. 

 

He took the names she’d scribbled out on a separate piece of paper, along with their addresses scanning through them quickly, “See you back at the office?” 

 

“I’ll pick something up from Sky’s? Gonna be another long night I think if we don’t find this guy.” He patted her shoulder in an ‘All’s gonna be fine.’ way that he usually did and went to cross the street as she continued walking on. 

 

He spotted Jay just down the road from him, watching Nya a scowl planted on his face, before he made to walk in the opposite direction, and Ronin walked right past him ready to offer him a greeting….. 

 

All he got was a glare. The kind that reeked of… Well reeked of jealousy, it wasn’t the first time he’d ever gotten that glare for Jay, nor would it be the last. No matter how many times Nya and him had told Jay that they were just friends and partners in hunting criminals. 

 

But he’d always give a spectacle look and then apologise half heartedly for even suggesting it. 

 

Jay Walker never lost that shine of jealousy in his eyes, even after he himself had met Bo- An amazingly cute, talented, amazing person, who was definitely far out of Ronin’s league. -he’d looked them up and down, before saying “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” a little bitterly and leaving. 

 

Still, nothing overly bad had come of it yet. 

 

So Ronin left it be, Nya was so happy- Really, truly happy for the first time in a while, he could tell. Her eyes sparked back up now whenever she smiled, there were no feelings of loss or sadness in it these days either, and well, Ronin doesn’t think he could forget how to tell when she was un happy ever again. She was his best friend after all. 

 

But. There was a lingering wariness in his bones every time he looked at Jay. 

 

He was going to trust things were ok though. 

* * *

  
  


She’d been right again, another long night hauled up in the office after every single hit was a bust for information, they poured over files reading each word carefully while shoving puffy potstickers in their mouths.

 

The sun came up and she was snoring away on her pile of files, he really didn’t have the heart to wake her up, especially since he wasn’t sure how much sleep she’d gotten over the last few days. 

 

Ronin walked down the stairs into the coffee shop and made a fresh pot, going into the backroom to boot up Kofi as well to make sure he still had some cash coming in, when he walked back upstairs with two fresh mugs in one hand, and the coffee pot in the other she was still sleeping. 

 

So he kicked her chair, and she launched awake immediately as he set the mugs on the table filled them, set the pot down and moved the older mugs into the dumbwaiter for the bus boy to wash, “Asshole.” She called from where she stood to adjust her chair back into place. 

 

He shot her the finger as he slid her mug over to her, she didn’t bother to thank him it was implied, her hair was a mess he often wondered why she’d bothered to grow it out. 

 

“Have you seen my coat?” She calls her voice still heavy with sleep, she seems oblivious to the ink on her cheek as well, so he tosses her a cloth and points to his own before pointing at the mess in the corner next to the couch, “Oh thanks, I should probably call Jay.” Nya picks her phone up and pushes his contact, letting it ring in her ear for a moment. 

 

“Didn’t you do that last night?” 

 

“Yeah but I like to make sure he knows I’m safe-” She stops, “Hm. That’s weird, it went to voicemail… He always answers.” Nya shrugged, “He must be asleep that dork never wants to get up in the mornings.” 

 

He lets his voice deadpan as he says, “Then you and Jay are a perfect couple.” 

 

“Shut the fuck up.” She trades back, but it’s in a joking tone, “I kinda wanna ask him to marry me.” 

 

The file in his hands goes limb, “You what now?” 

 

“I wanna marry him.” 

 

“Who are you and what have you done with Nya ‘I’m never going through with another wedding’ Smith?” 

 

Her smile is so bright, so blinding that he knows she’s serious. 

 

“Because it feels like it’s time.” 

 

“Well.” He said after a moment, smiling himself, “Can I be your maid of honour?” 

 

Nya cackled with laughter, “Sure. I’d love to see you in a dress.” 

“I can rock a chiffon skirt, I make high heels work-” 

 

“No  _ Panic at the office  _ Ronin.” 

 

He laughed himself before the office phone rang on his desk and she reached over to pick it up, leaning her chair back. 

 

“You’ve reached Oro and Smith Arbiter’s, what do you need?” She went quiet, before she shoved her chair back, “Thanks, Sal.” Nya slammed the phone down, scribbling something on a piece of paper, before throwing it at him, “We got a hit on our convict!” 

 

“Nice.” He stated watching her grab her coat while he downed his coffee, scalding hot and soul awakening. 

  
  


They’d gone to a darker side of town, where his pawn shop used to before he’d closed up shop and started selling things on NinBay like the rest of the city, he was questioning the witness when he says it out the corner of his eye. 

 

The NCPD were milling around, getting things ready to put the witness into protection, Nya helping talk through the lay of the apartment building with one of the Saugents, not noticing the door opening on the other side of the van down the street. 

 

But he did. 

 

He watched as the man who’d been the reason for his best friend’s smile stepped out onto the street, turned around and accepted a kiss from a woman who definitely wasn’t his long term girlfriend. 

 

Jay didn’t see him as the blue ninja said goodbye, pulled his hood up and walked down the street away from the police officers who were running tests on their equipment. 

 

The wariness in his gut became all out disgust.


End file.
